Infinity Dance
by T'Kirr
Summary: TenRose, co-written with WhoMe-2. Soon after his regeneration, the Doctor takes Rose to an alien dance hall. His plans are to show her he's the same man he was. Dare he hope for more?
1. Part One

Co-written with the lovely and talented WhoMe-2, with cover art available at my deviantart page (link on my profile). Generally the Doctor is written by me, and Rose is written by her. You can find this also posted on her Teaspoon page as pen name "WhoMe". This is Part 1 of 2.

* * *

New, New Doctor, that's who he was. After waking up as his new self, he'd saved Earth from the Sycorax. The Doctor and Rose had then fast-forwarded just short of five billion years and saved New Earth from being infected by every single disease in the galaxy. Not a bad start for his latest regeneration, he had to admit, and Rose seemed to be taking to him surprisingly well. He was cautiously encouraged by this, considering the abrupt change she'd had to contend with at the loss of his former self.

Their latest adventure had ended somewhat sadly with Cassandra's death, however, and the Doctor was determined to pick the perfect place to cheer them both up. He also wanted to show Rose that he was the same man she knew, that he could still take her to wondrous places and see new things. And if he were honest with himself, he was completely open to _more_.

"I've still got it," he murmured, and looked up quickly from the console to an empty room. He hadn't meant to speak out loud, but thankfully Rose wasn't there. The Doctor had asked where she had wanted to go next, but she seemed sullen and said she didn't care. After determining their next destination himself, he had sent her off to change. She had done up her hair for their trip back into Cassandra's past, but she hadn't dressed up. Where they were going, he knew she would want to.

This time, with his mouth decidedly closed, the Doctor gazed towards the inner corridor where Rose had disappeared and mused to himself, _You'll see._

Having her hair done already and the TARDIS helping her make a quick decision of dress, it wasn't long before Rose returned to the console room.

As Rose approached the Doctor, she felt a nervous flutter in her belly reminiscent of the first time she'd emerged in formal attire seeking the opinion, and hopefully the approval, of her first Doctor. Though his pinstriped successor had proven himself to be the same man on a fundamental level, things felt new again. Would his new eyes think her beautiful? Would his new gob be willing to say? Only one way to find out.

The TARDIS had assisted her selection of a sultry little red number that hinted at cleavage, clung in all the right places and ended in a flirty flutter below the knee, paired with matching red slingbacks, the heel the perfect size to accentuate the length of her legs while still being surprisingly comfortable. The look was a bit more daring than the frock she'd donned for 1860s Naples that turned out to be Cardiff, but part of her was curious to see if she could improve upon the assessment of "beautiful... _considering._ "

The somber tone of the previous trip was now eclipsed by the thrill of their next impending adventure. Rose cleared her throat, catching the Doctor's attention. "Well?"

He had been lost in thought and hadn't noticed her come in. The Doctor had been ready to keep tight-lipped about where they were going and hopefully even get Rose to guess. His plans were all but forgotten in favor of the sight before him. As his eyes traveled down her form, he instead found his mouth had slackened and shut it with an audible click.

Propriety brought his eyes back to hers. Right, she was waiting for an answer.

"Um," the Doctor squeaked and cleared his throat. You're very...red."

A tiny smile curved her glossy lips. "Now we match." At his puzzled expression she clarified, "So is your face."

The Doctor's attempt at a respectful countenance morphed into a scowl. "It's not!" He found himself raising a hand to touch his face, but he thought better of it and his fingers instead defaulted to the back of his head. "Is it?"

The width of her smile became harder to contain. "'Fraid so. But no worries…it's a good color on you." Her eyes glinted impishly. "You should wear it more often."

The Doctor shook his head dismissively, rolled his eyes and fixed them to the console's monitor screen. "Time Lords don't get red. You're imagining it." He bit back defensive comments that were less than complimentary towards the human race, and with a hand less steady than he would like to admit, he threw the lever and landed the TARDIS. "Aaand, we're here!" He clasped his hands behind his back, rocked on his toes and forced his eyes back to hers. "I bet you want to know where here is, don't you?"

Rose's teasing expression transformed to one of excitement as she cast a glance toward the doors. "Go on, then. Impress me."

"Then I shall," the Doctor assured her, inwardly hoping he would. He approached Rose, offered her his arm, and walked her towards the doors. "Prepare to be impressed."

The doors swung open, unveiling the distant sound of festive chatter and exotic music, alien but soft and not unpleasant. The night air stroked a chilly caress across Rose's bare arms, which she welcomed as a reason to press a little closer to the Doctor's side as they stepped out. Her eager eyes took in their outdoor surroundings, noting the lush foliage that appeared purple in the low light. As they grew closer to the large establishment it was clear the leaves of the trimmed trees surrounding the courtyard actually _were_ purple.

"Ah," the Doctor observed in disappointment, swiveling round. "We seem to have landed in the back garden."

Rose snickered fondly, giving his arm a light tug as she indicated the lit patio up ahead. "Easier to slip in that way, yeah? C'mon. Let's head inside. You promised me impressive, remember?" Arms entwined, they made their way across the garden and toward the spirited gathering.

There was a throng of people all different shapes and colors to one side of the triple-wide open doorway. The Doctor nodded surreptitiously towards them and lowered his voice towards Rose. "Now, that blue furry one? That's a Yesirian. Probably likes it out here. Can't say that about the one he's talking to, though." Rose's eyes shifted to the yellow woman with eyestalks who seemed colder than she was as they walked past into the building.

The view across the floor from outside was inviting enough, but as they entered the great hall, Rose could see just how _massive_ it was. Elegant architecture that must have taken much more work than necessary to hold up the ceiling criss-crossed above in a deep green plaster. It would have given the room a dark feel if not for the sheer number of lights hung in attractive rows that accentuated its edges. A strip of intricate silver carvings rimmed the top of the lower walls, complemented by silver trim that divided the recessed paneling.

Four great columns stretched down from the ceiling and seemed to divide the room. Rose assumed the front entrance was straight ahead. To the left, there was a buffet of colorful food and lots of seating before it and at the front and back of the hall. To the right was an entertainment stage, and in the middle between the four columns was an expansive dance floor.

Rose's awestruck gaze swept over the revelers who were taking advantage of the sprawling space. Couples of various species engaged in an intricate composition of synchronized movements. Bodies were twined almost as one, fluid motions faultlessly in sync. Her eyes settled on the nearest couple. She noted the closeness of the embrace, the intimate fusion secured by a single cord of silken silver cloth.

The cloth wound itself in a figure-eight fashion, behind one dancer, between the two bodies at the waist, and to the back of the other, the pattern repeating to form a complete weave. The angular steps and tight spins of the choreographed footwork had to be in precise synchrony, as the fettered embrace left little room for discordant movement.

The dance itself looked both intimidating and alluring. And, apparently, the Doctor was speaking.

"...known throughout the Galaxy for its vibrant green stone." The Doctor paused, tracking after Rose's eyes and leaned in closer to her ear with a lowered voice. "Emerald Hall is also known for the Infinity Dance. Interesting, isn't it?"

Rose's eyes darted away from the entwined bodies and back to the Doctor. She swallowed. He had taken her to a place known exclusively for its dancing. Its rather _sensual_ form of dancing. Was this his reason for bringing her here? "That's...one word for it, yeah. Does it...um...interest you? The dancing, I mean?"

The Doctor raised his eyebrows, surprised by her question, but he quickly recovered and squinted appraisingly at the dancers. "Oh, I've been around a long time, Rose. Well-versed in dances from all different ages across the Universe," he nodded towards them, "including this one." As he watched, his pulse began to speed up at the thought of performing such a dance with Rose. Looking down at her, he raised an eyebrow with an inward smile. "Why, care to try it?"

Rose felt her face flush at the question. Regardless of the regeneration, it seemed the Doctor was never lacking in confidence when it came to this particular skill. Well, _any_ skill, for that matter. But was he all talk in this instance? Deciding to call his bluff, she responded with a teasing challenge. "Still got the moves, have you?"

He tightened his brow and pressed his spread fingers to his chest in mock affront. "You doubt me, Rose Tyler? I most certainly do have the moves! It wasn't that long ago I showed you. In the TARDIS, remember?"

Rose dipped her eyes, feeling that pesky flush re-emerge. Oh, yes. She remembered. She also knew that as stimulating as the experience had been, the contact they'd shared had not been quite as _physical_ as the examples before them. "This one's a bit...different, though. Don't you think?"

Knowing this obvious truth was coming at some point, the Doctor nodded in agreement. If she hadn't suggested trying the dance, he honestly didn't think he could go through with his intentions. Now that they were actually here and seeing the dance performed before them, he didn't think he would have the confidence to suggest it himself.

"Yes, yes, of course." He extended a hand towards the dancers, doing his best to appear educational and not let his nerves show. "We wouldn't perform the advanced version of the dance, naturally. See that cord they're using? Beginners use a longer one, so you would dance further apart until you understand the dance, until the movements are more instinctual and you're...um," He cleared his throat. "more in tune with your partner."

Rose wasn't sure if she should feel relieved or disappointed by this "beginner's version." Regardless, it was probably a wiser option. A bit. The idea still gave her butterflies. This was still new to her. _He_ was still new to her. What if they found they lacked that synchrony they'd once shared? Or the opposite. What if they fell in step as if they belonged in each other's arms? Either way, a thing like this could be risky. "You sure they allow beginners out there tonight? Looks like all professionals," she deflected.

The Doctor peered closely at the crowd, his tongue stuck momentarily to the back of his top teeth. "Really? Surely there's someone else." He glanced at Rose, and he could swear he was picking up hesitation due to another source. Namely, _him_. "Trust me, I've been here before. They take skill levels of all sorts. No one would give us a second look. We don't even have to get to their level." He grinned self-consciously and gestured at the dancers again as a whole. "I mean, _us_ , Rose, doing that? Not quite that way. I mean, that's not us is it?" Finally, he stuck his wayward hand deep into his trouser pockets along with the other. "We can be...advanced beginners...without being... _advanced_."

And just like that, willful determination eclipsed her nervousness. He didn't expect them to advance. That statement could be interpreted on many levels. The Doctor had confessed that he'd already participated in this before and was well versed. She felt a brief stab of jealousy as she wondered whom his partner had been. And why did he think Rose inferior? He hadn't said it in so many words, but he might as well have. Was it her lack of experience or…something more?

Rose squared her shoulders. "All right, then. Yeah. I think I'd like to give it a go. I might even surprise you and advance us all the way to the top." Not that she really expected to, for many reasons. But she felt like tossing that possibility out there and letting it land where it may.

For a moment, all the Doctor could do was take in a deep breath and appraise Rose's body language. He hoped his eyes weren't bugging too much and blinked. And that air in his lungs should go somewhere. "Advance us...you. Um...I mean, right, maybe. Possibly. Could do. If…" Blimey, he thought Rose was as nervous as he was, but she had it right, didn't she? That's what his Rose did, embrace new cultures and seize opportunities to learn, even when at first a situation seemed odd or inappropriate. He had taught that to her, to keep an open mind.

And that's all it had been for him, the first time the Doctor had been here. Squinting out at the crowd, he recalled the species that had taught the dance to him and her basic features, but at the time he had been more interested in the story behind the dance and learning to perform it correctly than in his partner.

If he were honest with himself, dancing with Rose would be completely different. He didn't have to let on for her sake, though. She had it right. He would teach her this alien dance, and what she made of it would be up to her. That's why he had brought her here in the first place. They were here to have fun, to do something new and different than they had before. If she didn't like dancing so closely to him in such a way, he would never ask her to do it again. If she did, well….

Banishing his nervousness, the Doctor grinned down at Rose and scooped up her hand. "One step at a time, shall we?"

Rose matched his grin with a self-satisfied one of her own. His initial stammering suggested that maybe he wasn't entirely unaffected by this. That possibility opened up a world of potential and infused her with a rush of confidence. "One step at a time," she agreed with a nod, then cheekily added, "I'm sure a man of your age needs to take it slow."

Ignoring the indignant lift of his eyebrows, Rose tugged him by the hand toward the dance floor before she lost her nerve. Time to find out if this new, new Doctor had the moves after all. Though she suspected she already knew the answer.

He came willingly at first, but after a moment he was pulling away to the side. "Right, you stay here, I have to get a cord." The Doctor grinned down at Rose, attempting to tamp down his excitement and not let his nervousness show. "Don't go anywhere."

"No wandering off," she vowed with a nod, then inwardly added, _I wouldn't miss this chance for the world._

The Doctor parted from her at a modest location on the outer edge of the dance floor, headed for the horizontal rod at one of the four pillars where all the spare dancing cords were draped. She had said yes. This was going to happen! The Doctor chose one of the longer cords, judging it to be the proper length for their needs, and nodded politely to the attendant. He turned back, and when he caught sight of Rose from a distance, his steps faltered.

Not only was he going to dance with Rose, he was going to dance with her _in that dress._

"All right," the Doctor murmured to himself, attempting to loosen his vocal chords. "Breathe. Just...breathe." He returned to Rose, worrying his hands at the silken fabric, and he found its familiar feel helped bring back his memory of the first time he had done this. With one hand he held it up, presenting it to Rose. "Here we go."

Rose reached out and traced a finger over the smooth silk, imagining the feel of it twined around her. A warm tingle rippled down her spine, imagining more than just _this_ twined around her. She drew her hand back, which suspended awkwardly in the air a moment before it dropped back to her side.

"So...where do we start?" Rose questioned, her mind racing ahead to ponder where she would hold him, how close they would embrace.

The Doctor threaded the cord through his hand until he was offering Rose just the end. He kept his tone light and instructive. "Here, you take this end. Wrap it around your right hand twice." After Rose had done as instructed, he folded his arm behind his back. "Now, hold your right hand behind your back, far as you can, back away from me until it's tight, and then spin..." he squinted up at the ceiling in thought, "to your right until you get back to me."

Rose tried to suppress her surging nerves. He seemed so sure and steady, while she was a mere amateur. She didn't want to muck this up and look incompetent by comparison. She wanted to get this right...for a number of reasons. As she backed up, the cord tightened, and the Doctor wrapped his end of the cord around his right hand and placed it behind his back. Releasing a breath, she spun to her right as directed, her scarlet skirt twirling outward as the cord wove inward and around her back. She came to a graceful stop in front of him, smiling up almost shyly. "Like that?"

The Doctor's eyes sparkled and he grinned down at Rose, the space between them having closed to a comfortable dancing distance. "Beautifully done." His eyes dropped further. "For now, take your hand from behind your back and anchor your end of the cord at my waist."

As Rose brought her end of the cord to the Doctor's hip, he draped his left hand gently on her right shoulder. "Good. For now, our other hands stay behind us like mine." His right hand was still behind his back, and Rose mirrored him by putting her left hand behind her own. The Doctor assessed their positions and breathed in deeply. "There now, lovely! This will do as a beginner's stage. Not quite synchronous as the advanced version, but, well, that's sort of the point."

Rose nodded, trying not to fixate on his proximity and instead focus on the technical aspects of this new activity. If she allowed herself to become sidetracked by their moderately close positions _now_ , she'd have no hope of concentrating if they actually reached the advanced stage. "Right. So now we both...um...?" She rotated her hips a little to indicate the next presumed phase.

"Yep! We'll start with a slow circle, it's good practice. We're going to turn clockwise, and as I lead, the most notable part of this dance to keep in mind is that when I move, you'll move, too." The Doctor looked down between them at their feet. "Step forward with your left foot, angling it to the right."

She performed the small movement, eyes downward to ensure the correct placement of her foot as the Doctor followed suit. "Like this?"

"Yes, now the right foot drops back behind the left at ninety degrees. We'll both move quite a bit, so we need to do it at the same time." As the Doctor waited a moment for Rose to work out his words and then apply them, they moved as one in a small spin. The cord kept them facing each other at a constant distance apart, but Rose hadn't quite judged the angle of her foot properly, and she had to catch her footing and hold onto him for support.

The fingers of her right hand curled into his waist as she reflexively gripped tighter for stability. "Sorry! Just...gonna take some practice." She cleared her throat and relaxed her hold on him. "This would be a lot easier if we could just read each other's minds," she chuckled, self-conscious of her mistakes.

The Doctor's eyebrows rose in response to her words and he fought a flash of heat in his belly. He knew she wasn't actually suggesting to do so, but thinking too long on it could become devastatingly distracting for him. He covered his surprise with a wide smile. "Quite all right!" the Doctor assured her and concentrated instead on how much fun it was dancing with Rose even on an imperfect first step. "I should probably start with smaller steps anyway. Here we go again."

With both of their adjustments they stepped again, first with their left and then their right. After completing the move, the Doctor was pleased to find them landing in a comfortable center of gravity. "There we go, that was perfect!"

She grinned up at his beaming face, her initial apprehension fading as they found the beginnings of a natural rhythm. "We might actually get good at this!" Rose delightedly remarked.

"Oh, I know we can. Let's do it a few more times."

They proceeded to do so, stumbling a couple more times, but they were improving for it. Finally, the speed and rhythm of their movements was consistent enough that they could move from one step fluidly into the next.

"Oh, we've _so_ got this," Rose said, her confidence growing with each step. As she relaxed, she couldn't help dropping a cheeky little quip. "I might even be good enough to dance with one of the local blokes before the night is through."

The Doctor frowned in mock annoyance. "Ooh, you wouldn't dare!" He held her gaze as his expression slowly fell, his eyes challenging and hers glinting merrily. If she only knew what she was saying, he thought to himself. Finally, he broke the intensity of the moment and craned his neck, nodding towards the group of dancers. "Next lesson. See that pair there, the one spinning? Notice how they're not stepping so much as gliding?"

Rose observed the couple in question, noting the fluidity of their movements with equal parts envy and intimidation. "Yeah…"

He returned his attention to Rose's uncertain expression. "That's what we need to get to. We'll need to bend our knees more, so we need to move exactly together so as not to bump. Here we go."

Rose drew a deep breath and followed his lead as their movements became a little more complex. She attempted to flow with it rather than force the motion, seeking that natural rhythm they had begun to attain. It took a few tries, their legs occasionally bumping together as they sought to synchronize their steps. Eventually, their skill and pace progressively improved.

"There now, I think we've got it," the Doctor commented approvingly. "We're not half bad." He took a moment to appreciate the concentration on Rose's face, the way she was putting her very best into learning this dance with him, and it warmed his heart. "Ready for more?"

He looked so pleased with their progress and seemed quite proud of her. His assurance inspired her own as she gazed up at him and nodded, eager to take this further. "I think so, yeah."

"All right, this time, we're going to move back and forth. You go back first, three steps, right foot first. We'll go slow, so concentrate on that same glide we've got going." The Doctor gripped Rose's upper arm a bit more firmly, prepared to guide her, and gave her a small encouraging smile. "Ready?"

As his grip tightened, her heart beat a little faster. It was getting a bit more challenging but equally more exhilarating. "Ready," she confirmed.

In theory it was a simple thing. As Rose began to move, which was easier for the Doctor to sense quickly by being tied directly to her, he moved to follow with his opposite foot. They moved slowly in order to give attention to fluidity, which required a lot of hip motion to achieve. They not only had to step at once but keep their bodies a constant distance apart with the help of the cord.

"No, put your left foot back where it was," the Doctor corrected once they completed the move. "Don't pick it up on the third step."

Rose followed the Doctor's directions, adjusting her movements accordingly. His expertise, though initially intimidating, was now reassuring. He was an excellent teacher, patient and attentive in his instruction, and she felt confident she could get the hang of this with practice.

They reversed their direction, now the Doctor's turn to take three steps back, which then completed the procedure, and then repeated the back-and-forth stepping again. It wasn't so much about going anywhere as keeping their movements synchronous and rhythmic. After practicing several times, the Doctor was pleased to find that while focusing on the important parts, they managed to improve their speed quite efficiently.

He next had them combining the back and forth part of the dance with the turning they first learned. They repeated the footwork forward then back in a slow circle over and over again. It took focus, but the more they practiced the matched motion of their bodies the more natural it became. Rose began to feel as if they were literally moving as one. She wondered if this dance had as much to do with the connection between partners as it did with skill. Maybe that was why they were falling in step so quickly. Her heart thrilled at the thought.

"We make the perfect pair," Rose commented out loud, then felt her cheeks heat slightly at the infurrance. "I mean...when it comes to dancing and whatnot." Her flush intensified as she unwittingly upped the insinuation. She darted a glance up at the Doctor's face to gauge his reaction, if any. Under normal circumstances it was the sort of thing he would brush aside. But in this position, could he?

The Doctor was watching Rose intently, striving to pull further meaning out of her words. He knew how he wanted to take them, and he dared think it possible she was flushing closer to the color of her dress, but he feared it was indeed the same imagination that was doing its best to frustrate him and twist his companion's words to something they were not. It was, of course, safer to respond decently.

He didn't want to show her more procedures, different steps and ways of traveling across the dance floor. The Doctor wanted to advance the ones they were already doing, but should he? Where they were at now, it was safe. It was, in civilized culture of her time period on her planet, socially acceptable. But Rose wanted new things and aliens, and he had to admit, this dance had always felt "alien" to him. Such a dance would never exist where he was from.

Though as he thought about it, taking up the complexity of the dance wouldn't be unfounded wherever Rose was coming from. If his imagination wasn't actually playing tricks on him, Rose would be receptive, wouldn't she? And if she was indeed just out for something different and unique with him, she would still appreciate it. He would of course never push her if she decided she had had enough.

The question wasn't should they advance, it was whether the Doctor could _handle_ it.

He cleared his throat softly. "We do, yes. Make a good pair, I mean." The Doctor glanced away casually towards the other dancers. "We wouldn't be doing this well if we didn't. We…" he reconnected gently with her eyes, "...seem to have a natural rhythm."

His words were spoken quietly, his gaze conveying a tenderness that made Rose's next breath come just a little faster. He hadn't ignored the comment nor backpedalled, and she took that as a _very_ good sign under the circumstances. Yet she also sensed an air of vulnerability about him. Whatever... _this_ was they seemed to be building, it was still fragile and new, and she didn't want to risk it by pushing things too far. "Yeah, we do," she agreed with simple certainty.

The corners of the Doctor's mouth stretched slowly back in a smile. Instead of explain further, however, he decided to show Rose further complexities of the dance. They were still moving back and forth three steps at a time, and when it was his turn to advance, he began to turn his body slightly with each step and took note of Rose's attention to what he was doing.

Rose continued to follow his lead, tuned in to his every step so as to mirror him. As his body added a slight rotational element, hers attempted to do the same.

The Doctor's smile grew until he was beaming broadly at her. "Very good. Now that we're familiar with the footwork, we can concentrate more on...well, each other." He cleared his throat softly. "How the other moves, and mirror the motion, always facing each other. For instance," he began, looking down between them and increasing his rotation with each step, "as I step with each foot, I turn my hips into it. You do the same with yours, always facing me. Use the cord as a guide, because you won't be able to watch. You have to feel it instead."

Rose tried to concentrate on doing as instructed, but she was becoming distracted. Especially now that he was moving his _hips_ like that, his torso swiveling beneath her hand, and directing hers to do the same. She never would have pictured them in such a position prior to this night. Not that she was complaining. Rose breathed deeply and attempted to maintain their established flow, doing as he said by feeling the motions rather than watching them.

"Definitely not chilly anymore," she commented out loud as their bodies glided and turned. "This sort of thing will up your temperature right quick." Rose spoke without thinking again, and realized that particular habit might get her into interesting trouble if she didn't watch herself.

The Doctor chuckled at her appreciated attempt to keep things light and promptly found one side of his hip colliding with hers. "Oop, sorry." He pinned his eyes to Rose's. "Clumsy, must concentrate." And concentrate he did, on her eyes, while feeling out their next few steps. Each addition of complexity to the dance made it that much more exhilarating, and the Doctor found his hearts responding to more than just the physical activity. He was having fun, and he knew it was showing on his face.

It was also beginning to feel more like the dance he remembered. He didn't remember feeling nearly as nervous as he did now, however, and he knew it was all different because of Rose.

Rose's eyes were drawn to the Doctor's face, the thin crinkles at his eyes and delighted smile. He was enjoying this as much as she was, and the idea warmed her even more. "I love this," she said, quiet; earnest. "Just...being with you. Learning something new. Jumping straight into it together…" She smiled, eyes bright. "Thank you for teaching me."

"You're very welcome," the Doctor replied, still grinning and dancing gently along. "I'm glad you like it. I was afraid you'd take one step into the hall and declare that I've lost my touch."

She felt her tongue creep to the corner of her lips as she grinned. "Nah. Nothing wrong with your touch as far as I can tell." This time the cheeky remark was deliberate.

"Mm, glad to hear it. Yours isn't bad yourself."

The Doctor and Rose continued to practice what they had learned together, flowing more and more easily over the dance floor, almost leisurely without rush. It became less about remembering where to step and more about enjoying their interaction with each other based on the constant and necessary awareness of the other's sinuous movements.

The evening had rolled on, and they agreed to take a well deserved break. Dancing as they had for so long made for stiff arms, and they could do well with a stretch and a bite to eat.

The Doctor led Rose to the buffet, and they interested themselves with identifying the alien cuisine and put samplings together on small plates. Together they found a nearby table from where they could watch those still dancing on the floor.

"So!" the Doctor said before popping a pink squishy choice into his mouth and nodding towards the dancers. "What do you think so far?"

Rose licked her fingers clean of a small puffy confectionary and smiled. "I love it. I didn't expect to catch on so quickly, but...well...we seem to be good at this."

"I agree," he replied, glancing from Rose back to the dancers. "We could probably do as well as they are." Returning his attention to his plate, the Doctor picked up a chewy meaty thing and took a bite.

Rose swallowed down the last of her treat with effort. The butterflies flitting in her stomach competed with her appetite. She knew what she _wanted_ to suggest next, and he had just given her the perfect opening. But should she? Perhaps it was best to feel him out first. "You really think so?"

Cleaning his teeth with his tongue, the Doctor nodded once again towards the floor. He was careful not to mention that they should, just that they _could_."Yes, just watch them. With what we were doing, that's not much more advanced. Sure, they've got experience on their side, so they could probably dance it in their sleep, but I don't think we would appear too much less experienced."

Her heart skipped a beat. He seemed as willing to advance as she was. Perhaps for different reasons. The pure challenge, and whatnot. But if he was agreeable, she wasn't backing down now. "Doctor?" His eyes traced back to hers. "Why don't we find out?"

It was the Doctor's turn to feel a fluttering in his chest, and he attempted not to appear too surprised. He had wanted Rose to know not just how well she had come along but how well they learned together, but he hadn't expected her to want to advance further. He glanced back to the dance floor at those performing the advanced, _intimate_ form of the Infinity Dance and looked back to Rose. Was she seeing them? And she wanted to try it, with him? "Really?"

The Doctor now seemed hesitant. Typical. He could be the infuriating definition of hot-and-cold. But they had come this far, so… "Yeah, really." Rose fiddled with her hoop earring as she entertained second thoughts. As much as she wanted to take this further, she didn't want to push him into something he wasn't willing to do with her. "If... _you_ want to try, that is."

"Yes," the Doctor said too quickly, almost interrupting her. He cleared his throat and grinned somewhat sheepishly. "I do, yeah. I just…" Dropping his eyes, he inspected his plate, but he wasn't really seeing it. "I didn't know if you'd be comfortable with it. With...me."

Doubt and frustration began to evaporate as a delightful warmth spread through her chest. Maybe he wasn't uncertain of her but of himself. Rose realized her response needed to leave no room for doubt, forward as it may sound. "Doctor, there's no one else here I'd feel more comfortable doing this with. No one else here I'd _want_ to do this with."

Looking up into her eyes, the Doctor could see the truth of her words through them. A slow smile spread over his face as his fluttering hearts expanded with happiness at her acceptance of him. "In that case…" The Doctor bounded up from his seat, the remaining samples on his plate all but forgotten, and caught up Rose's hand in a rush past her. "What are we waiting for?"


	2. Part Two

The Doctor was so eager, making it impossible for Rose to tame her own enthusiasm. She was quite certain her grin rivaled his as they took once more to the dance floor. On the way there, they stopped by the cords and switched theirs out for one of shorter length. The minute they were back in position she turned again to face him. Her grin promptly slipped, her eyes captured and held by the intensity in his own staring back. She licked her lips. "So...umm...closer this time?"

He was passing the cord through his loose fist, stopping at the end and offering it to her. "Do you remember what you did before?"

"I think so, yeah." Rose took the outstretched cord in her right hand, looping it twice.

"This time, when you get your right hand to my hip, pass the cord behind my back and hold it with your left hand, your fingers through those of my right hand."

Rose nodded, picturing the position in her head. She stepped back until the cord tightened, a shorter distance required this time, then spun to the right, winding back toward him until they were practically chest-to-chest. Rose swallowed, lifting her eyes to his, now a few inches closer tonight thanks to her sultry red heels. She wove the cord behind his back and passed it to her left hand. "Umm...good so far?"

The Doctor gazed down into Rose's eyes and her expression of sought approval, her face now close to his. With his hand holding his end of the cord behind his back, he entwined his fingers with hers, securing both ends between their hands and completing the infinity loop. "Very much like that." With her right hand now free, he clasped it gently with his left and brought it to the small of her back, completing the intimate embrace.

Rose felt her temperature spike. Considering their proximity and his heightened senses, the Doctor no doubt felt it, too. That thought only served to up it another few degrees. The exotic pulse of the music filled her ears, the alluring scent of the Doctor filled her lungs, and the beat of her heart matched the rhythm of the dance as they began to move as one, back and forth, the pattern creating a slow, sensual circle. "I think I like this version," Rose affirmed, her tone a pitch lower than intended.

His hearts were beating up-tempo of the music, and Rose's voice only served to strengthen it. He could feel the vibrant heat from her body, and he couldn't take his eyes off of hers. Her breath mingled with his, and it was all he could do to keep his feet sure so as not to ruin the mood. Keeping their gazes locked, the Doctor felt through the tension of the cord how to move, keeping in sync with Rose. Attempting to clear the husk from his throat, he replied, "You and me both."

They continued this way for several intimate moments, eyes connected, bodies interlocked. Needing a break from the rising intensity she was feeling, Rose briefly shifted her gaze to their surroundings, paying closer attention to the other participants. She frowned, puzzled as she saw some trading partners. "How come some are trading off? I thought everyone had a specific partner. I mean...you kinda have to already be in-tune with the one you're dancing with if it's gonna work." She ducked her chin and smiled. That was the case for her and the Doctor, at least. Rose couldn't imagine falling so easily in-step with anyone else.

The Doctor turned his head to see what Rose had been looking at. Caught off guard as he was by her observation and how he would have to respond, he lost track of his footing and stumbled slightly into Rose's side. Quickly looking down between them to recover, he pulled his best poker face.

"Whoops, sorry about that. Amazing what a simple turn of the head can do, isn't it?" He coughed. "Right, trading off! It's actually quite routine here." The Doctor nodded in attempted effect, but it started to throw him off again so he stopped. Instead, his attention to their fluidity only seemed to make the words that followed lack the nonchalance he was going for. "Unbonded individuals of a multitude of species, especially those more galactically-savvy, come here to look for prospective mates. If they're selective enough, they'll learn the dance and find the one they synchronize best with."

Rose felt her eyes go wide. This time it was she who stumbled, his revelation momentarily disrupting her concentration. She tightened her grip around the Doctor's back, attempting to steady herself. Did he just admit to bringing them both to a...a _mating ritual?_ A mating ritual in which they were _participating?_ "You mean this dance is some sort of...of mating practice? That's what it's for? And we...um...we're…?" Her words broke into fragments, Rose unable to piece together what she was trying to ask. Even still, he likely understood the obvious question.

The Doctor hadn't been looking forward to this response, but he had been expecting its eventuality. "It _can_ be, yes, but it doesn't have to be." Pleased at how rational his ready reply seemed, the Doctor went on instructively as they moved together. "From what I understand, the Infinity Dance was developed by a young, four-armed lass that sought to not just coexist with her partner, but to physically express her desire for them to flow seamlessly together." He paused his words for only a moment as he began a gentle lunge towards Rose and, as expected, she moved with him, keeping their distance measurable but intimate. "To show their understanding of one another, in an artful form that was socially acceptable."

"That's beautiful," Rose murmured. Knowing the deeper meaning behind the dance made participating that much more significant, even if she was the only one who saw it in such a way. As the Doctor said, it didn't _have_ to serve the purpose of discovering or showcasing one's harmony with another. He himself had been here before and likely participated simply for the new experience. And that, she disappointedly told herself, was why they were here now. Nothing more. Even still, look how well they _were_ moving together, how in tune they were with each other. Didn't they exemplify the dance's purpose? She wished she had the courage to point that out. She wished he had to courage to agree.

While managing to keep his concentration, the Doctor took in the nuances of Rose's face, as if his own words challenged him to unravel her mysteries. A yearning from within pulled at him to connect with her mind, to read her very thoughts as they formed in her own personal realm where no lie could exist, but he didn't dare. Instead the Doctor cleared his throat softly, moving sinuously as she mirrored him. "Anyway, the dance caught on, especially with those courting others. It wasn't exclusive to them, though. It certainly wasn't my intention last time I was here. My interest was purely academic." _And I never got past the beginner's version of the dance_ , he added to himself. It was his turn to arch backwards as their sinuous mirroring continued, but due to his height over her, he didn't have to bend back his head as Rose had needed to. The Doctor managed to crack half a grin. "And needless to say as most species don't have four arms, the dance was...slightly modified."

Rose smiled back as they continued to glide across the dance floor, but the gesture was forced. Academic. That confirmed what he reduced this to. She didn't object to that being his purpose the first time. Far from it. But now? Now, as they stood quite literally wrapped in each other's arms, bodies moving as one, she wanted to challenge that assessment to its core. She wanted to challenge _him_. And she was just bold enough to try, if the Doctor's eagerness to proceed into the advanced dance was anything to go by.

"So tell me, Doctor. In this academic study you've conducted, I'm curious…" Forgoing practiced technique and creating a modification of her own, Rose tightened her hold around his back while pulling her end of the cord taut, effectively eliminating the small space between them. They were now pressed from chests to hips, bodies fused as she dared to look in his eyes, her words a breathless challenge. "What have you learned this time?"

The Doctor's eyes widened, his mind racing as he attempted to discern the full meaning behind Rose's words. Even with his superior capabilities of concentration he found this difficult, considering she had quite intentionally pressed up against him in a rather pleasant way, and the Doctor failed to keep the broad smile from flashing across his face. Their closeness wasn't entirely conducive to the continuation of their dance, however, not without causing friction in ways he wasn't prepared to handle. If anything, it would most certainly _not_ be socially acceptable.

"I, erm..." While Rose's front wasn't unfamiliar to the Doctor from their frequent hugs, coupled with the motions of the dance forced him to slow their pace. "Well for starters, I'll have you know that I didn't actually get past the beginner's version last time I was here. This... _close_ is new to me, but I really can't say this time 'round I'm interested in academics, Rose."

For the span of several rapid heartbeats, Rose's mind struggled with the question of whether she'd actually heard him correctly. She'd misunderstood. Surely. Because the Doctor wouldn't say something like that in a situation like this, knowing how it would be interpreted. Or…would he? She was surprised to discover that this level of the dance was new to him, too. So, whoever it was he had danced with before had not gotten the opportunity. It was a bit silly perhaps, but the thought that she was the only one made her feel a lot better. It also meant he had not fallen in step so perfectly with anyone else but her. That realization alone both assured and awed her.

Her question had been intended to challenge him. It seemed he had risen to the challenge. _Her_ challenge now was to get her voice to function so that she could actually respond.

Rose breathed deeply, the expanding of her chest a distinct reminder that space between them no longer existed. They were so close that her breath caressed his face as her words whooshed out. "Neither am I. But there _is_ something I'm anxious to learn. If you're not interested in academics, then why are we here?" There was a rather attractive bloke just over the Doctor's shoulder, the iridescent quality to his skin catching Rose's eye just long enough to give her a wicked idea. While the Doctor grappled with answering the first question, she upped the challenge. "All these eligible aliens… Did you teach me this dance to help me find a mate?"

Rose's glance over his shoulder had hardly drawn the Doctor's attention at first, but as her last question dropped his movements almost to a complete stop, he looked behind him briefly before staring at Rose in shock. She had certain tells when she was teasing him, like the cock of her jaw or a subtle twinkle in her eye, but he saw none of them now. Surely she didn't think he was trying to match her up with someone else? The Doctor didn't do domestics, and if he were to feel she needed to settle down for her own good, he would take her back to Earth and her mum. Rose seemed to be going on what he had told her of the dance and his spirits fell. The Doctor had thought he and Rose had been synchronizing quite well together. She had even _said_ so. Why did she think he couldn't possibly be a good match for her that his reasons here would be to find her another bloke? Was it just that she liked him as a friend but nothing more?

He had thought he had done quite well in giving her an out in the beginning. Best of friends (but that was all), trying something new and alien, as usual. It had seemed quite quickly, though, that Rose was agreeable to more, but he was apparently wrong.

There was silence for too long. Rose was waiting for his response. The Doctor cleared his throat softly and swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Not as such, no. I just thought...you might find it as interesting as I did." Unless of course, that "mate" was him, but he didn't think Rose wanted to hear that. "Do you...want to dance with someone else?"

Rose stared back at his wide, uncertain eyes, the tone of his question surprising her more than the question itself. He sounded so unsure. Almost…dejected. She'd asked a provoking question in hopes of getting some sort of confession out of him - a confession that maybe, just maybe, this had meant more to him, too. And, all right. Yes. She'd also hoped for perhaps a touch of jealousy. Nothing like a show of possession to let a girl know where she stood with a man. Or Time Lord, in this case. But she hadn't meant for him to question where _he_ stood. Where _they_ stood. She supposed the only way to answer such a question was with complete honesty.

Her eyes held fast to his, conveying the conviction of her words. "No, Doctor. There isn't anyone else I want to dance with. There isn't anyone else I _could_ dance with like this. Just you."

His relief was palpable, shining back at her in a slow, luminous smile. But it was short lived. Just as the Doctor opened his mouth to respond, just as Rose was holding her breath in anticipation of his words, the man she'd taken brief notice of earlier approached them.

The man dipped his head in greeting, his eyes on Rose. In his hand was a silver cord, held out as if in offering. "May I seek the privilege of your partnership for the next sequence?"

Irritation flashed through Rose. He was cutting in? _Now_? She supposed it was her fault for pressing in so close to the Doctor they'd been forced to stop dancing. Rose made to pull back, to resume her correct position with the Doctor with the intention of declining the offer. To her surprise, she couldn't move. It seemed a certain Time Lord had tightened his hold. She looked up at him, her pulse racing as she noted the thunderous look being directed at the other man.

"She's mi-she's with me," the Doctor bit out a little too strongly. In fact, the young man visibly flinched back, his skin twinkling in the wash from the overhead lights.

"Right...can see that now," he replied meekly.

Rose looked from the retreating man and back to the Doctor. The rigid set of his jaw had not relaxed, nor had his hold of her. He had, for all intents and purposes, just claimed her as his. Rose would have given anything in the universe to know what the Doctor was thinking, what he was feeling, at this moment. She looked into his eyes, and his locked to hers. Rose swallowed. Maybe she already knew.

The penetrating joy that came with Rose's admission fought against the Doctor's anger that someone, anyone else could presume to dance with her, but in a way it also fueled the strength of his reaction. She wanted only him. It was more than pride burning within him, though. While his instinct was to keep Rose to himself, he knew that he could never own her. She was so much more than him, life and love that couldn't be contained. The Doctor could only hope to bathe in her light. Gazing into her eyes, his stony expression erected at their interruption cracked just a little at the privilege of being chosen just to be at her side.

The Doctor dropped his eyes to check their feet and began to sway and lead them back into their dance. He wasn't going to stay stopped and let _that_ assumption be made again. What should he say now? He cleared his throat softly and looked back to Rose, finding it impossible to predict her motions without looking at her, and settled on the less threatening bit of his thoughts to lighten the mood. "I _suppose_ stopping isn't an option."

Rose nodded, unable to take her eyes from his. Not when he was looking at her like that. Like she was something rare and precious to him, as if he saw her the same way she saw him. "No more stopping," Rose agreed. No stopping. She only wanted to progress forward. "And no dancing with other partners," she continued, "since you've sorta claimed me as yours." The instant the words were out, Rose worried she'd pushed it too far, speaking what was meant to remain unsaid between them. But part of her _wanted_ to push too far, wanted to settle this one way or another and be as synchronized in mind as they were in movement.

"I…" The Doctor wanted to shake his head, to refute her words, that he hadn't meant to impose himself as being worthy to claim her as his. He could only spare a glance away from her before he needed to mirror how she moved, and his eyes returned to hers. There had been no irritation in her voice or expression. If anything, she seemed a bit...self-conscious? If the way she bit at her glossy lip just now in a most distracting way was anything to go by, he'd say Rose didn't dislike the idea at all. Thankfully his peripheral vision gave him enough information to stay perfectly synced to her as his eyes seemed to be transfixed to her mouth. If she wasn't opposed, there was no point in denying what he had obviously done, was there? He realized he hadn't finished his sentence and admitted, "...Sort of did, didn't I?"

Rose felt her heart accelerate. She had all but dared him to admit it, and both knew it was true. But hearing him actually _say_ so was...incredible. Her feet carried her of their own accord, mirroring the Doctor now on instinct as she smiled up at him, a slow, all-consuming grin that lit her entire face. "You did," Rose was quick to affirm. There was just one more thing to confirm, and if she didn't have the courage to ask this now she knew she never would. "Was that your plan all along?"

"To...claim you?" The Doctor couldn't help but slow a bit in surprise. This was what Rose thought? He of course originally had hopes of possibly wooing her by taking her to this planet's prized dance hall, fascinating and challenging her with the complexity of its Infinity Dance, and maybe enchanting her with a bit of its history. All right, maybe the "enchanting" bit was more specifically to show just how well they could sync together and make him more attractive to her, but had it been his intention to claim her?

Yes, if he were honest. Yes, it was. It _shouldn't_ have been his intention as he didn't have the right, but the Doctor couldn't help himself. It was as if he were made for her, his Rose, and everything in the Universe would be wrong if she wasn't his. This dance was a test of sorts, one he could share with her as merely a curiosity if that's all she wanted from it, but he wouldn't lie to himself and say that's all it was to him.

And he wouldn't lie to _her_ , not anymore. He _wanted_ her, and she was practically asking him if that was true. The Doctor was terrified to admit it, but being this close to her, gazing into her beautiful honey eyes as he and Rose moved as one, it was as if the dance wouldn't allow deceit. He had to take heart in that gorgeous smile of hers when he agreed to his claiming her as his own.

In a bold lunge towards her that had his arm supporting Rose's weight at her back, the Doctor gazed knowingly down into her eyes. "That all right?"

If the Doctor wasn't supporting her, Rose's knees might have buckled. She felt the breath escape her lungs on a single rush, and his words, spoken with such passion and intensity, momentarily rendered her incapable of producing words of her own in reply.

The Doctor was asking if it was all right for her to be _his_. If she could get her voice to function properly Rose would tell him she already was. She had been for quite some time. He had captured her heart the moment he captured her hand, and that had not changed, even when he did. If anything, her feelings for him were only growing stronger with each new day, each new adventure. Every time he smiled that gorgeous smile of his or took her hand within his own, she felt herself fall a little farther. This shared experience had further demonstrated how _right_ they were together.

But who was she to claim or be claimed by him? He was ancient and powerful, the Lord over Time and the last living paradigm of a mighty race. She was just…Rose. Yet the one thing she had to offer him was the one thing that every living being required in order to feel whole: love. Rose felt as if she had _always_ loved him, almost as if she had been made for this purpose.

 _I create myself._

Maybe she had. Maybe they had always been destined for this. Maybe this moment here and now was not a result of circumstance but of the inevitable. Maybe…she should finally _answer_ him.

Rose stared into the Doctor's eyes, open windows to his soul, and poured out her own. " _Yes._ Yes, that's all right," she breathed, words whispered yet resonating between them. Then, because she couldn't contain herself or the joy bubbling up inside her, she added on a breathless laugh, "It's about bloody time!" which earned her a broad grin from the Doctor. One more question flew into her head then, begging to be spoken, and Rose was feeling just daring and giddy enough to ask. Their bodies were so deliriously close now, the words slipping from her lips to caress his own, low and potent and only half teasing. "So…does this mean we're engaged?"

"I...does it?" The Doctor was caught off guard, his eyes widening as he puzzled at Rose's significant question. "Um, there's no requirement, no custom at the end of the dance or anything." The Doctor couldn't concentrate any longer on his movements and slowed to a stop until they were simply facing and holding each other. His hearts were hammering in his chest, and he swallowed heavily. "Is...that what you want?"

Rose could feel her heart thudding against the Doctor's chest, so fast it was practically a double rhythm. Or maybe she was feeling _his_. It was as if they were now dangling from a perilous precipice and terrified of making the wrong move and plummeting. But having climbed so high, she couldn't turn back now. "That depends…" Rose licked her lips, her mouth having gone dry in anticipation of her next words. "Are you offering?"

"I…" The Doctor wasn't accustomed to being without words. He glanced around, feeling uncomfortable now standing on the open dance floor, and released the cord to herd Rose to one side towards the pillars. Once out of the brighter lights, he was able to take a proper breath and gazed down into Rose's eyes. She looked back up at him with eager anticipation, hanging on the words that wouldn't seem to come. The Doctor's eyes dropped from hers, and he ran the fingers of one hand lightly up and down her arm and softly cleared his throat.

"I've loved dancing with you tonight, Rose. It's...as if we just...fit." The Doctor brought his eyes back up to Rose's. "And I think it means something, too." He glanced away. "Not that I didn't know before, because I did, because we're always complementing each other. I rescue you, you rescue me, et cetera. But tonight was, well…"

"Amazing," she exhaled, the word falling effortlessly from her tongue.

He grinned, and again brought his eyes back to hers where they belonged. "Yes, it was." The Doctor glanced down only momentarily to grasp both of her hands with his. "I love just... _moving_ with you. It's almost as if you're reading my thoughts, and...I want more of that." He squeezed Rose's fingers with his. "So, am I offering?" The Doctor gave Rose a small smile, but he could feel it in his eyes. "Yes, I am."

Rose opened her mouth to respond, but lost her words on an escaped breath. How on Earth – how on any planet in the _Universe_ – could she adequately respond to that?

"I…oh, Doctor…I…" Her hand trembled within his own, her voice equally shaky. "I don't know what to say." His smile faltered at her seeming indecision. Rose twined her fingers more tightly with his in reassurance. "No, that…that's not true. I know exactly what to say, I just didn't think I ever _could_." She was utterly gobsmacked by the Doctor's open confession. And yet, the truth of such feelings between them was an unspoken fact. Unspoken, that was, until now. "What you said, that's how I feel, too. Always have. I want… _everything_ with you, not just this, not just tonight, but for as long as we can have. I want forever. And so…" They were each still holding an end of the silken silver cord in one hand and, perhaps fittingly, it was this Rose used to draw his willing body into hers, her face tipping up to his as she whispered, "Offer accepted."

The Doctor couldn't hold himself back any longer. With their dancing no longer dividing his concentration, his full attention was on Rose - her declaration, her proximity, her _lips_. Now flush against her once again, his next move was instinctual and, _at last,_ uninhibited. He bent his head. Still perfectly in-sync, Rose inclined her own. They met halfway in a kiss suffused with mutual pent-up passion. With his free hand he encircled her, not quite believing just how extraordinarily their night had turned out.

Even though centuries old, the Infinity Dance was new to the young that discovered it. The Doctor and Rose chose to learn a far more ancient dance together, one they were both eager to perfect and make their own.

"So, Rose Tyler," the Doctor asked between pants to catch his breath. "What's the verdict? Impressed?"

Her dazed smile blossomed into a full-blown Rose Tyler grin. "That depends… What are your plans for the wedding?"


End file.
